


Aria's Connara Oneshots

by AmiiRay



Series: Arya's Connara Fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiiRay/pseuds/AmiiRay
Summary: A collection of Connara oneshots! Either given as prompts on my tumblr or made up by myself. Feel free to give me prompts at xdottx.tumblr.com!





	Aria's Connara Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Alice crying and Connor picking her up and gently rubbing her back until she feels okay and making small shushing noises. Kara watching with so much love"  
> From: Anon

Alice came home crying. 

Kara was terrified, thinking something happened at school. Kara tried and tried to get the small girl to open up but Alice just kept hiccuping, tears streaming down her face.

Connor was supposed to be home any minute but Kara didn’t want him to see Alice like this. While he was a deviant like everyone else, her husband still had a harder time expressing emotions. She was afraid he wouldn’t know what to do with a tearful child, even if that child is his daughter.

Just as she thought that, the front door opened. It had to be Connor, nobody else (besides Hank) had a key to their house. Kara looked up from trying to console Alice. Connor’s LED, that he insisted wearing, was flickering yellow, obviously due to the stress of the situation. She watched as he slowly made his way over to them and sat down on the couch.

‘What happened?’ She heard in her head. They had been together for so long, they no longer needed to be linked to communicate.

She shook her head lightly, trying not to jostle the crying child in her arms. ‘I don’t know,’ She replied. ‘She won’t stop crying long enough to tell me.’ She was distressed, and she knew Connor could feel it by the red flicker of his LED. If she had hers she was sure it would have been red too.

Without a word Connor slid one arm under Alice’s legs and the other behind her back, pulling her into his lap. He was making quiet shushing noises and gently rocking her back and forth. Kara could tell he was talking through their link by his blank white hand holding Alice’s, also white, hand.

Her husband may not always express emotions like other deviants. But, he did when it mattered most. And damn, was she lucky to have him.

Bonus:

“So are you going to tell me what was wrong?” She asked, laying back onto their bed. Androids don’t need sleep, but after living with Hank they got used to shutting down for the night. Not to mention, child models actually did need sleep.

Connor huffed out a chuckle, quickly correcting himself at his wife’s bewildered look. “It’s ok! It wasn’t anything serious. That watched a movie in class today.”

Kara tilted her head. “A movie?” She quickly looked up the movies most played in schools. Most of them were about Cyberlife and androids, why would that make her sad?

She must have thought too loud.

“It wasn’t a school provided movie, it was another student’s copy from her grandmother. It was called…Marley & Me?” Connor stated, looking at her.

Kara went to look at all the recently made movies, but Connor was too quick.

“It’s an older movie, made in 2008. The end is what upset her. The dog dies.” He said, sympathetically.

“Oh…Ooh.” 

That was sad.


End file.
